


A Cat to Remember

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Love Week (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Sam started volunteering at the cat shelter because, well, he had no where else to go, and his condo was getting boring and lonely.  He figured he'd pet some cats, and get some peopling time in, but he really didn't think he had any chance of meeting anyone special.  Boy, was he wrong!
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Love Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sastiel Love Week 2020





	A Cat to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm a day behind, but whatever. If you're reading this sometime in the far away future that doesn't matter to you anyway.
> 
> I would be lying if I said current events didn't affect my story writing today because I DO volunteer at a cat rescue and I miss them sooooooooo much! (the cats that is!) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Sam started volunteering at the cat rescue because it was something to do. He lived alone, and his condo complex didn’t allow pets and his touch starved self (not that he would admit that out loud) needed contact. So cat rescue it was. He went every week to pet and play with the cats. He helped the shy ones gain confidence and the scared ones find trust. Eventually, he was trained as an adoption counselor, which he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to do. Could he willingly watch the kitties leave with their new parents? The first time he was present when a cat was adopted and found their forever home there were tears in his eyes. He wanted to find his forever home one day, too. The good thing about being an adoption counselor--or possibly the bad thing, depending on how much Sam felt like humaning that day, is that adoption counselors worked in pairs. So over the course of time, Sam met a lot of..well to be honest, really awesome, nice people. I mean it makes sense that people who are willing to volunteer their time on a regular basis would be nice people, but to find the proof of it was heartwarming.

A few times he had been partnered with a fellow volunteer, Castiel. When they’d been introduced, Sam had gotten lost in his blue eyes, and the guy probably thinks he’s a weird creepazoid now. Sam loved watching him with the cats, though, he was like a cat whisperer. Even the shyest of cats would come out and let Castiel pet and hold them. While they managed to exchange pleasantries, Sam was just too tongue tied to make any coherent conversation, much to his self loathing. 

_ I must be crazy to think anyone would be interested in me, I can’t even put together a coherent sentence around someone I think is cute,  _ he thought.

Then life got busy. His niece and nephew had a billion and one activities, and it was like one birthday after another and Sam couldn’t volunteer as much as he would like to, and it seemed he and Castiel kept missing each other. After about a month of unending birthdays, Sam finally got a chance to volunteer as an adoption counselor on the day he most often ran into Castiel, Saturday. Honestly, he was glad for the distraction, because it was his birthday, and he had literally no plans. He felt dumb asking his brother’s family to put together a celebration for him, and he had no luck in planning parties. The last time he’d tried to put together a party, it was a Christmas party, and that night there was the biggest snowstorm of the season. Needless to say, he cancelled, and decided that party hosting just wasn’t for him. 

As he walked in and hung up his coat, a surprised voice called his name.

“Sam! Where have you been? I was starting to get worried!” Sam turned around, and sure enough, the voice belonged to Castiel. He’d been inside of one of the cat “apartments” so Sam hadn’t seen him when he walked in.

He stammered, “Oh well, it's been busy, a bunch of birthdays and stuff. Um...you really noticed I wasn’t here?”

His disbelief must have sounded in his voice, because Castiel came closer, and leaned on the counter between them. “Yea, man, I mean, you’re awesome to work with--you don’t spend the whole two hours babbling away about nothing, you show care and concern for the cats, you are awesome talking to the potential adoptees!” He pauses, and looks down at the counter. “And I was honestly thinking about asking you for coffee the next time I saw you, and then you disappeared for a month and I thought maybe I’d missed my chance.”

“Coffee? With me?” Sam asked.

“Yea I mean, I can understand if you wouldn’t want to I mean we barely know each other, and for all I know you hate coffee…” Castiel trailed off, not sure how to continue his sentence.

“No! I mean, yes, I mean!” Sam shook his head. “Yes I would love to, and no, I don’t hate coffee. I love coffee, actually. I’d love to go get a cup of coffee with you.”

Castiel visibly perked up at the statement. “Well, in that case, are you busy after our shift?”

“Apparently I’m going to get coffee,” Sam replied.

“So that’s a yes?” Castiel confirmed.

“That’s a yes.” Sam confirmed, laughing. 

“Great! So check out this new kitty who just came in, she’s adorable, and she’s a void kitty, I know those are your favorites…”

Sam didn’t hear much of what Castiel said, he was more focused on the excited butterflies that were making a mess of his stomach. This might be the best birthday present ever!


End file.
